One day in May
by NekoIzaya-Chan
Summary: It's a peaceful day in May, and for a certain informant it is very important that he will not bump into a certan blond ex-bartender. But nothing really goes the way you want.


It was a very hot day of May. It was 73 degrees, sun was shining. A very beautiful day. People all over Ikebukuro were gathering together to spend the day in parks, enjoying the warmth of summer. A small wind felt nice, the day had been very peaceful, which was somewhat rare in this specific part of Tokyo, where something was always going on.  
>On this very beautiful day a certain raven-haired informant was skipping in the streets of Ikebukuro, humming a dark tune. In his hands was a very neat looking white box. Now on his way home, he was glad no blonde protozoan had ruined his trip. This was the one day of the year in which he didn't want to mess with his little monster. He had more important things in mind.<br>Too bad the said man always managed to ruin his plans.  
>"IIIIZAAAYAAAA-KUUUUN~" Izaya stopped his skipping when he heard the familiar voice, just in time to see the up-coming trash can, which he now could avoid. Off in the distance he saw a bartender-dressed man angrily walking towards him.<br>"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO COME NEAR IKEBUKURO AGAIN, HUH?!" Shizuo yelled, throwing another object to the man he had hated for so long. Said man of course managed to avoid the object, being the flea he is.  
>"Ah~, so sorry Shizu-chan, I had very important business here today, and I simply can not resist coming here to see my beloved humans again~" Izaya said smiling.<br>"Anyway, I have a very important thing I have to do, so you wouldn't want to let me go?" Izaya asked hopefully, full knowing what the answer would be.  
>"Like hell I will! I'm going to kill you right here and now!" Shizuo yelled, while grabbing something (he never really paid attention in what he was throwing at the flea, it really didn't matter) to throw at the man in front of him.<br>"Like you can, you've been trying that for, how many years has it been? And never even come close," Izaya said, getting ready to run away. He carefully adjusted the box in his hands, keeping it right side up. Shizuo then noticed the box. It was odd, since he never saw the flea carrying anything, aside from some Ootoro which he had bought from the Russian sushi. Being simple-minded as he was, Shizuo immediately voiced his thoughts.  
>"What the hell are you carrying there Flea?" Shizuo asked, while looking at the white box. Izaya shifted his weight from one leg to another.<br>"Can't I even carry things without it being weird?" he asked, laughing it off.  
>But Shizuo recognized the box.<br>"That's a cake, isn't it?" Shizuo said, now peering closer. Izaya looked at him a bit confused.  
>"So what if it is?"<br>Shizuo looked up to his archenemy. "Who is it for?"  
>The informant shrugged. "For myself."<br>"But you don't like sweets."  
>"No I do not."<br>Shizuo started to get really irritated. The conversation wasn't going anywhere, and the Flea did not make any sence at all.  
>"Well, what the fuck are you gonna do to it then?"<br>Izaya smiled and looked at the object in his hands. "Probably throw away like always before."  
>Shizuo grunted. He loved sweets. Milk and sweets were to him as valuable as Ootoro was to the informant in front of him. Was the Flea purposely mocking him? Buying a cake, and then throwing it away? What the Hell?<br>"Well," Shizuo said, smiling evilly. "If you're not gonna eat it then I will."  
>He reached for the object, and before the raven could realize what was going on, Shizuo already had the box in his hands.<br>"No! It's mine! Give it back!" Izaya yelled, trying to get the box away from the blond.  
>Of course he did not succeed in this.<br>Shizuo, not caring about the smaller man next to him, pulled the cover away from the cake.  
>Inside, was a simple marzipan covered cake. It was yellowish white colored, with a simple flower on top. But the main focus was a text written in red on the center.<br>"Happy Birthday Izaya!"  
>Shizuo stared at the cake for a while. Now it made sense why Izaya wouldn't want him to take the cake.<br>"It's... your birthday today?" Shizuo asked. He was really bad at remembering stuff. Not that he even would want to remember the Flea's birthday of course. Only thing he had to remember about the Flea was that he had to kill the guy.  
>Izaya, after staring at Shizuo for a short while, made a very dramatic pose.<br>"Ah~ Shizu-chan doesn't remember my birthday, even after we've known each other for eight whole years? Should I be offended~?" Izaya sung, still trying to snatch the cake back.  
>Shizuo started to think about the things Izaya had said to him, not really paying attention to anything the Flea was trying now.<br>"You're gonna throw this away... isn't anyone else there to eat this? Your family, that secretary of yours, Shinra?" Shizuo asked, eyeing the cake.  
>Izaya stopped trying to reach for the sweet thing in Shizuo's hands, laughing bitterly.<br>"My secretary, Namie? She really hates me, you know. Only reason she works for me is that I have information she needs at any cost. She'd rather murder me than have a party with me. Besides, she has taken the habit of not coming to work on my birthday, probably thinks I'd force her to celebrate with me. Besides, I don't really care about her that much anyway. Though she is fun to play with."  
>Izaya shook his head with a small laughter.<br>"And, my family doesn't really care about me at all, so I doubt they'd come to see me even if I asked them."  
>"Huh?" Shizuo asked, confused. "Your family doesn't care? But what about those sisters of yours, Mairu and Kururi? They visit you sometimes right?"<br>Izaya laughed.  
>"Really Shizu-chan? I thought even you'd realize this," Izaya smiled. "Tell me, Shizu-chan, What happens every time the twins come to Ikebukuro?"<br>Shizuo thought about it for a moment. The only time he had met the two was when..  
>"Kasuka was here."<br>Izaya smiled to that. "Exactly. And you do know, that they'd be willing to sell me to you to get a chance to see Kasuka, right?"  
>Shizuo nodded.<br>"Yeah. And Shinra? Well, I don't know. Don't think he really cares about me_ that_ much. Though he has send a text saying happy birthday a few times. Guess it's better than nothing."  
>They fell silent for a while. At that moment, Shizuo kinda felt pity for the Flea. Alone on his own birthday?<br>_B-but, he of course deserves it! It's his own damn fault for being such a bastard towards everybody!_  
>But still, he felt a little sad for the guy...<br>Shizuo was pulled out of his thoughts by Izaya, who finally took the cake back from him, and put the cover back on.  
>"Well anyway, I really do have to go now, as pleasant as it is to chat with you. See you later Shizu-chaan~" Izaya sang, and started to skip away from the other man.<br>Shizuo looked at his archenemy for a while. He thought about all the moments they'd had together. All the hatred he had for the guy.  
>Ah, thinking really wasn't his thing.<br>"Tsk."  
>Izaya skipped towards an underground to get back home. <em>That Shizu-chan... always doing the unexpected. What's up with the sudden interest on my birthday?<em>  
>Izaya sighed. <em>Damn that protozoan.<em>  
>Suddenly Izaya's world went dark. Someone had pulled the hood he had up, covering his entire face.<br>"Hey!"  
>Izaya quickly pulled the hood off his face and turned around to see who'd dare...<br>oh.  
>"Shizu-chan? What are you doing?" Izaya asked the blond man standing in front of him, inhaling smoke from the cancer stick in his hand.<br>"You bought a cake. I like cake. You're gonna throw it away anyway, so I want to eat it. But for some reason you want to take it to your home first, so, I will come with you," Shizuo explained.  
><em>Damn that protozoan. I never can understand how his brain works.<em>  
><em>If he has one.<em>  
>Izaya sighed, "Do what you wish."<p>

The half hour ride on underground was extremely awkward. The two sat next to each other, both silent and looking to the opposite direction of the other. Time and time again, one of them would steal a glance to the other one, usually getting caught, this leading only to more awkwardness. When they finally were standing in front of the apartment building in which Izaya lived in, Shizuo sighed from relief. Izaya opened the door to the dark, silent apartment, put the lights on, and went to prepare the cake. Shizuo casually walked in, he had been here many times before. It wasn't that unusual of him to come here when he heard that Izaya had been plotting something.  
>In the kitchen Izaya had found plates and a cake server. He took the cover off from the cake, finding in non-damaged. The raven took the cake server, and neatly cut the cake, picking up one piece and putting it down to a plate. Shizuo had walked next to the man, watching him. For some time Izaya just stood there, staring at the piece he had just cut. His face didn't give away anything, it was as neutral as possible, but Shizuo somehow knew that the flea was going on about something deep in his mind.<br>After a few minutes Izaya turned towards Shizuo. "Okay, you can eat the cake now. It's all yours," he said smiling.  
>Shizuo started at the man. The man he hated so much. He turned his eyes to the cake.<br>He sighed.  
>The blond picked up the plate in which the piece of cake was. Izaya turned around to go to his computer, when a hand on top of his head stopped him.<br>Shizuo gently patted Izaya on his head.  
>Izaya turned to look at the blond man, an asking expression on his face. Shizuo was smiling gently.<br>"Happy birthday Flea."  
>Izaya felt tears in his eyes. Of course he would not let them fall down, but even he could not keep the mask on fully now. A sincere smile crept to the corners of his mouth. He had not heard someone say that to him in years. Especially said in such a gentle tone.<br>Well, Shizuo had always been special to him.  
>The protozoan was the only human on the world he hated after all.<br>"Thank you Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p>I just can not write long chapters : they're always about 2000~ words long...

Sooo~

Thank you for reading ^^  
>This fic totally came out of nowhere. I was walking to my apartment, carrying a cake. While I walk, I fantasize stories about fictional characters, and this time I imagined this whole story, and I just <em>had <em>to write it. The whole thing, writing and spell checking, was done in about 3 hours, so it might not be very good ^^'' But of well, if even someone likes it I think it was worth putting here ^^''

And!  
>I am sorry if the "eight years" they've known each other was not correct! The education system is really different where I live from Japan, so I really didn't know what age they were when met. They met when in high school (I guess on the first year?) and what I looked on google about Japan education, they go to high school at the age of 16. And I went with the ages from anime, in wich Izaya is 23. He turns 24 in this, so that makes eight years. But, if I messed up somewhere, please do tell, so I can fix it. 3<br>Also, if I messed up something about something, please do tell ^^'' I had to check about the ride from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku, and according to google it's about 30min on underground, but I might be wrong.

Ugh.. my brain always stops working when I write these. I really don't know what to write anymore. ^^''

Anyway, this was the quickest fic I've ever done, so it might be bad and the writing is probably really strange. But in my defence it's 3:43am and I am tired. *sigh*

:3


End file.
